


Guess Who Loves You

by PrinnPrick



Series: LeonCloud [6]
Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Battle, Cute, Cutesy, Dry Entry, Fluff, Leon dominant, M/M, Olympus Coliseum (Kingdom Hearts), Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Strifehart, almost instant relationship, first day romance, leon top, minor minor minor crack (very little), no prep, yuffie is supposed to be humorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: Leon and Cloud meet face-to-face in the Coliseum, and suddenly Cloud can't seem to control himself.





	Guess Who Loves You

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last piece that was co-written with someone else, I believe? It was made, gosh... 2010-ish? 
> 
> It's a little silly, a little cute, and I like how it ends~

It was another hot day at the Colliseum. Another Tournament had begun and the faun, Phil, had announced the start of the next match. Cloud walked unto the stage, his Buster Sword clutched in his hands. He was more than ready to begin.

Phil was already speaking to a gigantic crowd as they began to cheer excitedly. He was introducing the first opponent, a man named Leon... Who was just stepping onto the stage in front of Cloud. He had long, spiky brown hair, a scar along his left eye, covered in leather and cotton... and a Gunblade in hand—pointed at Cloud. The man's steel-blue eyes glared in challenge.

Cloud's own bright blue may have done the same. But alas, it glinted in only... warmth? What was this?! The blond licked his lips, his mouth twitching in a near smile. He shook his head. No! He was cold and collected! This was a battle, not a night at a bar. In turn, Cloud rose his own sword.

Leon raised his other hand and clicked the trigger into plac, indicating it was ready to shoot. He held the blade with both hands now, immediately running forward without even noticing the blond's strange actions as Phil yelled for it to start.

Cloud ran to meet him, Buster Blade already set to clash. Their weapons met with a resounding 'clank!', and a few sparks flew. "Your eyes are even brighter up close..." He sighed.

Leon seemed to twitch, blinking. "What?" He asked, clearly unsure he heard right. He sliced his blade against Cloud's in an attempt to knock it away, and then swung it up to meet the Buster again when that failed.

Cloud looked positively dreamy, even though he was fighting. "... Flawless face, too."

 _Just what is this guy up to?_ He pushed Cloud back fiercely, slamming his Gunblade down on the Buster.

Cloud pushed back, but he seemed only to be putting enough strength to resist Leon's blows, and to block and dodge any swings. "... You're just so... wow..."

Okay, Leon was definitely twitching. "...Weirdo." Was all he said with a flat expression. He attempted to bring Cloud's full attention back to the battle at hand by shoving him around the stage. He was barely putting much skill or strength into it, but the blond didn't seem like he was putting up much of a fight anyway.

"I can’t help it." Cloud only smiled in return. Which was so weird. He never smiled. For anything. Smirks maybe, but never smiles. "... You're pretty...” He used a little more strength to knock Leon back to keep from falling off the edge of the stage.

Leon went blank in the face, blinking like before. "What...?"

"You heard me." Cloud swung again, this time, knocking Leon unto his back.

Leon fell with an 'Oof!', but immediately got back up by using his legs to flip/roll backwards and into a stand again—positioning his sword again. "..."

Cloud chuckled under his breath, going back into a defensive stance.

Leon heard that chuckle, certain this wasall a trick now... If he had actually _known_ Cloud at all, he would have realized it wasn't and probably would have worried if the blond was on drugs or not.

"You're so handsome..." Cloud sighed out once again, nearly batting his eye lashes. He was eager for Leon to charge at him again.

Leon did, his brow still twitching. He moved his Gunblade down in a crescent moon action from above, and then again from the side—nearly knocking Cloud out of the ring.

Cloud managed to hold his ground, retaliating with another mighty swing of his own. He managed to push Leon back so they were no longer near the edge.

Leon pushed his sword back against Cloud's, glaring at him threateningly. It wasn't often that instead of being intimidated by him.... someone acted infactuated instead. He growled at the blond like a lion.

The growl was sexy. Very sexy. It caused Cloud to blush and a tingle run down his spine. "You're so fierce.. god I want you..."

Now that little sentence made Leon grow wide-eyed, frozen where he stood.

Leon's grip on his weapon seemed to slacken, so Cloud saw it as an opening. Not to knock him out of the ring, but to lean forward and get a taste of those slightly parted lips. The crowd... went silent.

Leon's eyes couldn't be wider as his weapon dropped from his hand. Cloud had knocked his hand to the side with that swing; his arm still sticking out. He finally moved his hands to Cloud's shoulders, pushing him back slowly with a look of pure confusion. 

Cloud looked a little goofy, a lopsided smile on his face. Someone in the crowd coughed.

More silence.

"HEY SQUALL!" that female voice sounded too familiar. And way too cheerful. "MAN SEX HIM!"

Leon ignored the voice, mentally stabbing the one he knew it to be. He stared at Cloud. "What was... that?"

"A kiss." Cloud said simply. "You know... when two people put their lips together and poke tongues?" He vaguely wondered why he was babbling so much. He was usually quiet and reserved.

Leon twitched again, barely blushing. BARELY. "I know what kissing is... I mean you. Kissing me. In the middle of a battle. In front of an audience. I don't even know you..."

"Aside from your name, I don't really know you either." Cloud said softly. "But... I'd like to get to know you."

"...Weirdo..." Leon replied, shaking his head and moving to pick up his sword. He walked off the stage and inside the building again. Phil picked up, yelling, "We have a winner!"

Even though he won by default, Cloud was far from happy. The crowd eventually started cheering again. The ninja girl Cloud had seen earlier that day stood off on the side, her arms crossed. She gave the blond a sympathetic look, before running after Leon.

"Squally~!"

A growl was heard inside the building. "Don't call me Squall."

"Yea, right, right, Leon." The ninja girl, Yuffie, walked right on in. "Why'd you walk off?"

"..." Leon wasn't answering her, putting his sword away in its hilt.

"Aww... did he fluster you?" Yuffie cooed. She peaked outside, looking around for Cloud. The blond warrior just sat on the edge of the stage. The tournament had a small break in-between matches now, due to the fact that contestants were complaining about not having any time to replenish energy.

"Oh, look at him.." Yuffie made a sad puppy face at Leon. "He looks so sad. Go hug him!"

"I don't even know the guy's name. He wouldn't even know mine if it weren't for Phil... and he humiliated me in front of a crowd. That kind of thing is something I like to keep private, and now you and everyone else I know that came here today won't leave me alone about it. He can hug himself." Leon said angrily, moving to walk to the exit opposite of Cloud.

"Wait." Yuffie took Leon's hand as he tried to pass by. "I'm sure he didn't mean to humiliate you. Go talk to him... You'll hurt his feelings."

"Yuffie, answer me honestly..." Leon asked as he took his hand back. "When do I care about anyone's feelings? Ever? Especially when someone I don't know touches right on my pet peeves?"

"Well, maybe you need to start caring." Yuffie huffed. "Take a page out of his book. He's usually so cold and reserved.... when I competed here by myself, he wouldn't even smile. And now he just looks..." she looked out there again. Cloud just sat there, flicking a rock off the edge of the stage. "... depressing. I thought he was emo before, but woah."

Leon rolled his eyes. "It's his fault for risking himself on a guy he probably just met today..."

"How many guys would go ahead and do that?" Yuffie looked at Leon enviously. "No one's done that for me before. Throw out his reputation and caution just for my attention..."

Leon sighed. Yuffie had a point... He didn't remember ever seeing the blond before, but he knew Yuffie wasn't about to make up a person's personality for her own benefit. He sighed, looking out where Cloud sat. The next round would be up soon... "Not. A. Word." Leon said with warning in his voice and a glare that could make puppies die. He moved away from the girl and toward the battle stage again.

Yuffie cheered inwardly, but kept her mouth shut. She watched from where she was, a huge smile on her face.

Cloud looked up at the sky, not noticing Leon's approach. He really did look a little sad... and like he needed a hug.

Leon stood next to Cloud, breathing out a sigh. "That was embarrassing." He stated simply.

"Was it...?" Cloud didn't look at Leon. "Sorry. I don't usually... Well, yea..." he coughed. He seemed to be fiddling with a piece of pink scrap paper in his hand.

Leon sat down beside him, leaning back on his hands. "I figured... Then again, I also figured you were insane."

"Not enough points for that just yet.." Cloud said quietly. The paper in his hands was smoothed into and even square fold.

Leon eyed the paper, and then looked back at Cloud. "What's your name?"

"Cloud." He looked at Leon finally. Though his face looked less dazed, his emotions seemed to be reflected in his eyes. _God damn, he's gorgeous..._ This time, those thoughts were private.

Leon looked back. _...Okay, I'll admit... He's cute._ "..."

"Well... nice to meet you." Cloud held out a hand.

Leon put his hand out, shaking Cloud's hand firmly without losing eye contact.

Cloud's mouth twitched, though he resisted a smile. "I... gotta get back to the ring." He let Leon's hand go, grabbing his weapon. He went back up to the stage. That little piece of scrap paper wasn't in the blond's grasp anymore. The note was now with Leon.

Leon watched Cloud walk onto the stage, standing up and moving to the stands where he could see Yuffie waving like a madwoman. He looked down at the little piece of paper, stopping mid-way to the seats. He opened it up.

Yuffie ran back to Leon, looking as eager as ever. "Oooh! What'd he give you? His number?" She tried to read it, peaking over the paper. "Aww... Squally!"

 _ **Guess Who <3's You**_. A simple, childish message.

"....Don't call me Squall." Leon replied to Yuffie, trying to hold back a smile... but having some trouble. He folded it back, then put it into an inside pocket of his jacket. He sat down as everyone else did as the tournament began. No one expected to hear, "Kick his ass, Cloud!" loudly from a certain brunette.

"Well!" Yuffie looked shocked. "Such language!" But she couldn't help it, sitting down with Leon and screaming at the top of her lungs. "MANSEX FOR YOU AFTER THE MATCH!"

That distracted Cloud for just a minute, but he had sense enough to dodge. He had the goofiest smile on his face, fighting through another team of Heartless.

Leon sat through every match, not missing a moment. He even refused popcorn so he didn't have to get up to get it.

Yuffie, however, was shoving caramel crunch into her mouth, screaming at the top of her lungs when Cloud made another kill. "YAH! SEND HIM BACK TO HIS MOMMY!!"

It wasn't long until the match ended, with Cloud as the victor of course. He was in the finals now, Phil calling in for another in-between match break. Yuffie probably cheered the loudest.

Leon was already heading off the stands as soon as the match ended, forgoing Phil's speech as he walked back toward the Coliseum entrance.

"Hey, where you going?!" Yuffie called, already chasing after him. "Don't you want to congratulate Cloud?"

"I was planning to, but what I have in mind... Really should stay private." Leon replied, stepping inside.

"Oh... OH!" Yuffie giggled. "Well, then... I'll just call him over, eh?"

"You do that." And Leon disappeared inside.

And Yuffie did, not really explaining herself when she fetched Cloud from the stage. She pushed him into the building, cooing, "Leon has something special for you~!"

That in itself was all the explanation Cloud needed.

Leon was leaning back against the wall next to the trophy stand, eyes closed and arms crossed--lost in thought.

Cloud regained his composure, standing in the middle of the room. He regarded Leon with a nod. "Hey.."

Leon finally looked up, staring at Cloud a moment. Once that was done, he walked over to the blond, placed his hands under the other's chin, and moved in to give him a kiss.

Cloud's breath hitched, more than ready to accept that kiss. His heart began to race much more wildly than when he was on the battle field, his muscles becoming tense.

Leon gently pulled his lips away, keeping about an inch or so between them. His hands stayed where they were.

Cloud licked his lips, tasting a little bit of Leon's warm saliva on his tongue. He wasn't sure of what to say, so he said nothing at all. He looked into the other's steel blue eyes. A small smile tugged at the corner of Cloud's lips.

Leon kissed Cloud again, much more firmly this time.

Cloud returned it eagerly, slipping his tongue passed Leon's lips. He licked and sucked at the other's tongue, drawing the wet muscle into his own mouth. He put his arms around Leon's shoulder.

Leon was a little surprised with how fast Cloud was going with this... But not like he really minded that much. He moved to wrap his arms around the blond's waist, hugging him close.

Pulling away, Cloud was panting. He looked so happy though. His lips were pink from kissing and shining with saliva. "You taste... really good.."

Leon licked Cloud's wet lips. "So do you."

"Thanks." Cloud ran a hand down Leon's back, feeling the slightly twitching muscles beneath the other warrior's tight clothing. God, this man was RIPPED.

Leon's hands moved up to Cloud's shoulders, then all the way down to his ass. He smirked, squeezing him.

Cloud nearly jumped, but just smirked right back. He kissed Leon's lips briefly, then down his jawline. He brought his hands to the other's well built chest, squeezing Leon's breasts.

Leon began walking them backwards, only stopping when he was able to press Cloud against the wall with his body. He slid his hands back up to the blond's waist, giving his ear-lobe a nip.

Cloud nearly moaned, moving his hands up into Leon's glossy hair. It was so soft and light in his hands, the strands slipping through his fingers like silk. "Mnn..."

Leon turned his head in order to kiss Cloud again, slipping his tongue past the blond's lips--immediately exploring every inch of Cloud's hot mouth. His hands squeezed and massaged Cloud's sides, moving slowly downward again.

Cloud moaned this time, moving his hands to Leon's taut stomach. He touched, pet, and squeezed at the other male's abs. He even went as far as to lift Leon's shirt, getting a feel of the bigger man's skin.

Leon didn't mind. In fact, he moved off of Cloud in order to shoulder his jacket off, then pull his shirt off over his head.

"Gods yes..." Cloud pulled Leon back to him, running his hands all over the other male's tanned skin. He kissed him passionately, so much heat emanating between them.

Leon moved to the zipper on the front of Cloud's outfit, pulling it down, and then pushing it off the blond's shoulders. Now both half naked, he pulled the other into another tight hug--kissing him back just as eagerly as their chests and stomachs collided.

Cloud rubbed himself against Leon's hard body, already fumbling with all those belts. A few came off, but nothing much since his mouth was occupied. Cloud wasn't talented at multitasking.

Leon was. He tossed off the rest of his belts, then shoved Cloud's outfit to the floor; all while wrapping his tongue heatedly around Cloud's.

Cloud was nude once he shoved off his boots and pants. He didn't care, wetly licking at Leon's hot tongue. The blond managed to undo the other's pants, pushing the tight material down.

Leon kicked off his trousers and stepped out of his pants. He moved to grind down on Cloud, wondering vaguely where all this lust came from.

Cloud grasped Leon's waist, pulling him closer so their unclothed cocks could touch. "Ahh..." he gasped as Leon ground into him. "Oh yeah..."

Leon grasped Cloud under his thighs, pulling him upward along the wall.

Cloud pushed his hips into Leon's, his cock now stiff and at attention. "Leon," he panted, looking at his face lustfully.

"...You'd better be worth all this... The last thing I need is another chip on my shoulder," Leon said, looking up at Cloud sternly.

"Same," Cloud replied breathlessly. "Don't break my heart.. I won't break yours by driving a sword through it." He kissed Leon's soft lips lightly, nipping them. There, now that sounded just a little more like his old self.

Leon smirked, kissing back. He began to press the head of his cock into Cloud's entrance just as the tournament doors opened...

Cloud was so ready to be fucked, his hole already accepting Leon's thick cock head.

"Wait--don't go in there!" That was Yuffie's voice. "Trust me--PHIL!"

"Will you stop? I gotta get Blondy for the semi fin--.." Phil stopped abruptly, drinking in the sight before him. His mouth was hanging open slightly. "Seems I... ah... I walked in and... well.. erm... I'll.. go..." Phil turned around, walking back out. The door closed slowly.

"I did warn you," Yuffie was heard saying. There was a loud thump. Phil had fainted.

Leon chuckled at what had just happened, moving his lips from Cloud's and down to the blond's neck, biting and sucking on a single place roughly. He slowly lowered Cloud onto his cock, thrusting upwards slowly until his member was fully engulfed.

Cloud didn't seem the least bit perturbed by the interruption, moaning loudly as he was lowered unto Leon's hard cock. "Ahh... " he squeezed his muscles on Leon's throbbing member as his insides seemed to catch on fire. Cloud's entire face was lit red from the sudden heat engulfing his body from both pain and pleasure, but even the searing hot burn of entry without assistance was so good.

Leon groaned deeply as he was squeezed, biting down hard on Cloud's neck before soothing the spot with his tongue. A purple-ish bruise was already starting to form, right under the blond's jaw-line. He moved to kiss Cloud again, closing his eyes and sliding their lips together passionately--his hips starting to thrust.

"Fuck," Cloud rasped, sliding all the way down unto Leon's hard cock. He moaned when he was bitten, kissing back eagerly when he was kissed, and when Leon started to thrust he squeezed harder on that incredible cock. "Ahh.. ah.. ah.. yes.. yes..."

Leon gave a deep-throated moan, starting to fuck Cloud even faster. It felt so incredible... He squeezed Cloud's hips until his nails were leaving crescent mark and his grip became bruising.

Cloud kept his arms tight around Leon's neck, eagerly bouncing back on that thick monster Leon called a cock, suddenly crying out loudly as that delicious pink head slammed into his ever so sensitive prostate. "Yes..! Leon..!"

"Nnn...!" Leon growled/groaned as Cloud seemed to put his cock into a vice grip--pounding him into the wall. He could feel his climax bubbling up.

"I'm cumming..." Cloud moaned, bouncing a little harder. "Oh god... cumming..." His cock was leaking, trying to hold back his climax just a little longer.

Leon didn't, releasing inside of the blond with a deep growl. He gripped Cloud's waist tight as he emptied.

Cloud threw his head back in sheer bliss as he was filled, finally releasing between their bodies.

Leon's entire body was tingly as he slowly fell to sit on the floor with Cloud right in his lap with his legs over the brunette's hips. He let his face fall into the blond's nook, breathing hard.

"Leon.." Cloud kissed the top of the other man's head, hugging him tightly. He felt so full. "You were... you were wonderful.."

"Mmm..." Leon replied, giving Cloud's neck a final nip, then moving to look up at him. "...We can't exactly fight against each other now. You know that, right?"

"I guess not. Tag team..?" Cloud asked quietly. "We can do that."

"Tag team sounds... strangely kinky." Leon replied, smirking again. "Fine by me."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Cloud was entered without prep... Luckily, he's a giant masochist. In case it wasn't clear.


End file.
